dbnufandomcom-20200214-history
General Powerlevel Guide
Power level (PL) is similar to Experience Points earned in other types of games. It is a general representation of a character's combat strength. Example: Powerlevel Base PL determines what equipment a character can use and which skills it can learn. Current PL can be increases with various transformations. Gaining tips - Your combat gains will decrease once your current powerlevel is three times (3x) greater or more than the powerlevel of the mob you are fighting. - It is generally better to gain in your maximum mod (most powerful transformation) unless the above restriction applies. - You receive additional PL for over-kills (excessive damage on the final hit) on the mob up to a 1000 damage. - There is an eqGains stat on many equippable items that increases your gains. The maximum a character can have before reincarnation is 250% without a race rank (requiring at least 10 billion PL) which increases the limit to 400%. Play style When you just start gaining powerlevel as a new player your stats will be low. It is generally better to gravtrain your stats to the maximum (100 base) as soon as possible but stats will naturally improve during combat. Before you acquire a lot of equipment, the main way to gain powerlevel would be to use ki attacks. Once you get more equipment that raises your Strength stat, it will become more efficient to use melee attacks. It is better to use your most powerful attack at the end of the fight to get more PL from overkill damage. Before the mob is close to it's final health you can it bring it down with weaker ki attacks that you prefer. If you are one of the races that has IK (instant kill) ki attacks, it is better to use them to bring down mobs health, because you have a chance to instant kill a mob and receive maximum PL from the fight. Also it is important to note that only few races are weapon races. As result, if you wield a weapon and you are not a weapon race then you will do less melee damage than you would unarmed; the reverse is also true. At creation your character will be equipped with a photon blade. Areas progression The areas mentioned below are only a limited selection to provide continuous powerlevel increase. These are suggestions for getting you started. You can ask for more suggested areas in-game or explore the world yourself. Training Facility PL range: 100 - 500m Location: go north until the end from kids/recall point. Help recall in game Holo- deck PL range: 700m-9b Location: say cou at kids/recall point, go north till the end, go nw, say down, go down hallway and chose any room. Look at sign for instructions. Sunlight Space Station PL range: 20b - 650b Location: For 20b hologram use instant transmission or satellite jump, "instant hologram" For 40b to 100b use have to enter a maze, instant elf, open west and go in. For 175b to 650b: instant Low-Class Guard (175b) , instant High-Class Guard (300b), find Queen (500b) and King (650b) near by Vegeta Castle PL range: 50b - 175t Location: inst travel, s,w,w,u,nw,ne,n till you inside the Castle Vegeta castle has three towers with fighters inside to kill. South West tower contains lowest power level mobs. North West tower is next and finally North East tower. You can directly instant to mobs inside the tower once you know their names. On top of each tower there are dragons behinds close doors. The keys to dragons are dropped by 175t Tuffle fighters. Also notably if you instant 2.seller you will get to shopping area with few shops. In one of those shops you can buy a keychain for all the keys you are holding. Castle also has a hidden shop. RRA compound PL range: 50t - 45q Instantable mobs: Basic Combat Soldier 50t Advanced Combat Soldier 200t Ground Crew Member 500t East from ground crew members are pilots at 1q PL. They are also instantable by using inst 3.pilot North from ground crew members is an elevator that you can take down to the basement where androids are stored, PL ranged from 10q to 45q Afterword Any edits, corrections or additions are welcome.